


Ностальгия

by heart_reactor



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Празднование Рождества за пределами дома возымело неожиданный эффект на Мартинссона</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ностальгия

– Тони!!!  
Вирджиния Поттс была не из тех людей, кто легко выходит из себя, но если довести ее до подобного состояния… В общем, лучше в этот момент не стоять на пути у разъяренной женщины - Пеппер в такие моменты оправдывала не только свое прозвище, ставшее вторым именем, но и рыжий цвет волос.  
Болезненным (иногда буквально) методом проб и ошибок Магнус уже давно для себя это уяснил, а потому даже не стал вставать с дивана, чтобы не мешаться под ногами у замдира Старк Индастриз. К тому же, если Пеппер по-настоящему зла, то это могло значит только одно – Старк действительно накосячил, и при всем своем желании Мартинссону не остановить пришедшую за механиком немезиду.  
Более того, Магнус даже не собирался этого делать. Он все еще не мог простить Тони тот непомерный испуг, который он пережил двумя днями ранее, после работы сев на мотоцикл, внезапно заверещавший на всю улицу восьмибитной рождественской мелодией и пожеланиями праздничного настроения. А уже под смех куривших на крыльце коллег чудо техники и вовсе выплюнуло короткую голограмму с непристойно танцующими оленями Санты. Или Мартинссону, так и севшему на бордюр пятой точкой, в состоянии предприступа просто показалось, что танец был непристойным… Впрочем, это было не важно. Мартинссон жаждал своей маленькой и тематической мсти, но пока так и не придумал, чем удивить Старка, пуганого всем подряд - от ракет до Халка.  
– Я знаю, что ты слышишь меня, Тони!  
Мисс Поттс упорствовала, но механик молчал как партизан на пару с ДЖАРВИСом. Даже к месту было то, что сейчас Старк пребывал в “подполье”, то бишь в мастерской. Магнус только вздохнул с улыбкой, оторвался от сканворда во вчерашней газете и повернулся через спинку дивана к Пеппер:  
– Он внизу. Пытается изобрести заново Рождество или что-то в этом роде. Я не очень его понял, но, наверняка, это очередная праздничная подлянка.  
– Ох, Магнус, прости, я тебя не заметила, потому что все, что я вижу сейчас, это…  
– Скоропостижная неблагородная смерть одного гения, знаю, – Магнус улыбнулся шире, встав с дивана, и заключил Пеппер в короткие объятия.  
Они давно не виделись. Примерно с того момента, как Тони, зачав с какими-то головастыми парнями новое дочернее предприятие Старк Индастриз, убежал, по словам Поттс, радостный в закат, скинув на нее, как на зама, все формальности и волокиту. И даже то, что Железный Человек отправился спасать мир, как-то не очень утешало женщину. Особенно вкупе с тем, что Старк забыл, что в начале нового года у его бывшей пассии состоится свадьба.  
– Как ты? - спросил он, отстранившись.  
– Чувствую, что одной рукой пытаюсь вертеть мир, а другой – готовить ужин на шесть персон. А еще начинаю думать, что нужно было позвать Роуди - в отличие от меня он не испытывает угрызений совести, приводя Тони в чувства.  
Вот только жениха Пеппер в бронекостюме Мартинссону сегодня и не хватало. Ну, нет уж!  
– Сейчас все уладим, – он подмигнул женщине. – Пошли.  
– Используешь Силу Любви? – Пеппер тоже состроила заговорщическое личико.  
– Ага, лунную призму. На самом деле – банальный шантаж!  
Они по ступенькам спустились в мастерскую с прозрачной стеной, и за это время Магнус успел набрать смс со своего старкофона. Даже если Старк и наблюдал за приближением карающей длани от работы, то сейчас был поглощен или делал вид, что поглощен, ковырянием в подвешенной на цепях броне.  
– ДЖАРВИС, открой дверь.  
– Герр Мартинссон, с вами…  
– Впусти их, Джарв, - отозвался Старк.  
Магнус пропустил Пеппер вперед, опять-таки наученный иногда почти детским упрямством механика, а потом уже вошел сам.  
– Тони, ты не можешь вот так бегать от меня неделями!  
– Ты могла бы позвонить Магнусу, он бы мне все передал.  
– О нет, Старк, даже не вздумай втягивать меня в ваши рабочие ритуальные игрища! - Мартинссон вскинул руки в жесте капитуляции.  
– Нет, не могла! Ты добавил меня в его список игнора!  
Как многого Мартинссон, оказывается, не знает о собственном телефоне.  
– Потому что он занятой человек, он не может когда попало отвечать на звонки! А вдруг он в этот момент на месте преступления с трупом?  
– Трупу вот уж точно уже не помешает мой звонок!  
Магнус закатил глаза и издал смешок. Стоило Старку войти в раж и начать играть представление, никакой тормоз уже не мог помочь. Впрочем, как понимал Мартинссон возмущения Пеппер, так понимал он, что Тони редко поступал так из вредности, хоть и очень усердно делал вид.  
– Ты игнорируешь совет директоров уже полторы недели, Тони, полторы! И я уже несколько дней не могу врать, почему сегодня ты не пришел, и мне приходится говорить то, что я знаю, а я, напомню тебе, ничего не знаю о… Я даже не знаю названия!  
– Старк Энтерпрайзис. Я утвердил название полтора дня назад. Видишь? Для этого не нужен совет директоров!  
– Попробуй сказать это им, и…  
Дальнейшую нить рассуждений Магнус упустил, буквально почувствовав, как расфокусировался взгляд. На всякий случай Мартинссон присел на один из эргономичных стульев до конца прений и запустил ретро пинг-понг - тот самый, который белый квадратик-шарик и белые квадратики-доски на черном фоне и ничего больше.  
В этот раз схождение умов закончилось благополучно. Получив от Старка подпись, информацию и добрую, толстую пачку уверений и убеждений, которые, конечно же, окажутся правдивыми, Пеппер снова пришла к внутреннему равновесию, достигла гармонии и дзена с методами Тони вести свои дела (в который раз) и удалилась к ожидающей ее машине до Лос-Анджелеса.  
Только тогда Магнус снова сосредоточился, увидев, как тяжело упали вдоль тела руки наблюдавшего через камеры за отъездом Пеппер Старка.  
– Я устал, honey, – прозвучало не то задумчиво, не то утомленно, но очень… искренне.  
Все привыкли видеть Тони Старка неутомимым гением, храбрецом, защитником, благотворителем… Да много кем. И только Магнус видел, какой лавиной накрыло Тони после того, как история с палладием закончилась, и он запоздало пережил собственное умирание. Только Магнус видел, как бьют по Старку неудачи, как отчаянно он хочет быть лучше, как переживает за тех, кто ему дорог, и в какое впадает отчаянье, когда не может ничего сделать с ситуацией или собой.  
– От чего? – Мартинссон поднялся и обнял механика сзади за плечи, чувствуя горячую кожу под майкой, словно у Тони жар – его температура всегда стабильно выше нормальной из-за реактора.  
– Честно? От всего.  
– Может…  
– Давай-ка проведем Рождество где-нибудь подальше отсюда, м? И без всей этой… работы, – Старк развернулся в его объятиях, обхватывая Магнуса за талию и прикасаясь губами к его мягко в почти невесомом поцелуе.  
– И где же это “подальше”? – Магнус только усмехнулся – идея ему нравилась.  
– Есть у меня одна идея...

***

Ну, по крайней мере в сюрприз Старка не входил угнанный джет ЩИТа, что уже само по себе было неплохо. По количеству часов, что они провели в воздухе в личном самолете Тони, Магнус мог сказать, что, скорее всего, они летят куда-то в Европу, но не был уверен. Лишь один раз он сделал предположение, что, возможно, это Лондон, но Старк только с улыбкой покачал головой, и Мартинссон бросил гадать. Кстати, он был бы не прочь побывать в Лондоне, может быть даже культурно просветиться в процессе, но только после пинты ирландского Гиннесса в каком-нибудь очень английском пабе.  
Пару часов спустя они, наконец, сели. Надев предусмотрительно захваченные с собой куртки и подхватив сумки, они вывались из самолета на трап, и Старк чуть не снес застывшего от изумления Магнуса со ступенек.  
– Мы что, в Стокгольме?  
– Как видишь, – Старк протиснулся мимо со своей сумкой. – Я сначала думал показать тебе мир, как Аладдин, но вроде в понятие Рождества где-то там входит уют, да и с ковром-самолетом пришлось бы слишком долго возиться. Так ты идешь?  
Уют у Тони, как обычно, был с размахом. Мартинссон присвистнул, распахивая перед собой дверь номера отеля. Если можно было назвать эти хоромы номером. Это была скорее полноценная съемная квартира: две большие комнаты, санузел, кухонька, в гостиной горел ненастоящий камин и светилась огоньками наряженная живая ель. Именно она источала душистый аромат хвои и - немного - древесной коры.  
Он бухнул рядом с порогом тяжеленный чемодан со своей броней, на которой настоял Старк (такой же чемодан присоединился к Магнусову пару секунд спустя), сбросил с плеча на диван спортивную сумку, подходя к ели и трогая ее за зеленую “лапу”. Бубенчики на некоторых игрушках мелодично звякнули. За окном в свете фонарей тихо опускался снег.  
– По-моему, волшебно, – тихо произнес Мартинссон с нескрываемым удовольствием.  
В номере действительно было уютно и тепло, и мозг Магнуса постепенно начала окутывать нега уединения и странной интимности.  
– То, что из спальни сейчас не вышла Пеппер с бумажками или не выбралась из-за елки – это точно волшебно. Или что не начала кружиться среди снежинок вместе с ними, – Старк весело фыркнул, явно представив себе множество маленьких Поттс, падающих с неба и взывающих к его совести. – И, кстати, о спальне... Иди сюда.  
Вместо кровати в номере было небольшое летное поле, покрытое атласным, насыщенным темно-синим. Ткань без единой складочки лоснилась, смазано отражая отблески огней елки из гостиной, но Мартинссон не успел полюбоваться этим синим морем одеял и простыней. Сначала очень мешали поцелуи, начавшиеся неспешно, но превратившиеся в спальне в почти лихорадочные, а потом они со Старком и вовсе, уже полуголые, завалились на постель, сминая идеально постеленное мягкое белье и даже не озаботившись включением света. Теперь в глубоком море гулял голубой светящийся огонь реактора механика, освещая их лица и обнаженную грудь Магнуса. Но у Мартинссона были свои планы на эту ночь.  
Помните приснопамятный мотоцикл? Так вот, хозяин должен быть отомщен! Магнус впился в Старка долгим поцелуем, в процессе аккуратно поменявшись с механиком местами и оседлав его бедра. Даже при сопротивлении труда это не составляло – все-таки Мартинссон был хорошо подготовлен и умело пользовался своими преимуществами (рост, например, что всегда было поводом поддразнить Тони), – а так Старк даже не возражал такой смене позиций.  
– Рождественские скачки на оленях? – механик подергал бровями, прохаживаясь мозолистыми ладонями по бедрам и бокам Магнуса.  
– Сегодня в программе более интересный номер – укрощение буйного праздничного настроения дикого изобретателя, – в подтверждение своих слов Мартинссон по-змеиному прогнулся вниз, чтобы оставить на ключице Тони засос.  
– Дарлинг, ты что, все еще дуешься за мотоцикл? – попытался пойти на попятный Старк, чья задница, очевидно почувствовала… Просто почувствовала. Впрочем, учитывая, что атмосфера завела Магнуса еще раньше, чем они даже оказались в спальне, все и без того было понятно.  
– Вы поразительно догадливы, мистер Старк. А шведы не прощают поражений…  
– Н-да? Как-то по войнам незаметно…  
– Мы выше этого – мы просто стали одной из самых крутых стран на карте мира. И родили ABBA.  
Звуки смеха быстро потонули в новых поцелуях и тихих стонах. Запах Рождества был просто отличным афродизиаком, кто бы мог подумать. Магнусу нравился глубокий синий, в котором они тонули, двигаясь слаженно, в унисон, нравилось, как свет реактора гуляет вокруг, создавая их собственный персональный мирок, в который никому не было доступа, кроме них двоих. И ему казалось, словно это их самый первый раз, только наоборот. Он изучает Тони губами, двигаясь в неспешном, как рождественская баллада, но не сбивчивом ритме, впитывая стоны и вздохи. Он будто разворачивал свой подарок на все времена, найденный под елкой (и что уж там говорить – не так уж и часто он бывал сверху).  
Утолив вдоволь бродящий по венам последние несколько дней голод по уединению и обнаружив, что до полуночи еще осталось много абсолютно ничем не занятого времени, они переползли обратно в гостиную. Нацепив на себя обратно белье и, в случае Магнуса, еще и футболку, которую он добрых пять минут искал на полу, они вместе со Старком устроились на диване напротив плазменной панели, показывающей какое-то аутентичное кино, с холодным шампанским. Мартинссона эта банальность нисколько не смущала – сегодня классичность была как нельзя кстати.  
Они тихо разговаривали в ожидании прихода кануна, но Мартинссон то и дело посматривал в окно, незаметно для себя теряя искру в улыбке, что, конечно же, от Старка не укрылось.  
– Honey, ты как-то приуныл. Ты не волнуйся, у меня тоже для тебя есть подарок.  
– Да нет, дело не в этом, все по-прежнему волшебно… – пока Тони не спросил, Магнус даже не задумался над природой неожиданно повисшего тяжеленького снежного кома в груди, но теперь, кажется, понимал, в чем дело. – Ты ведь часто бываешь где-то подолгу. И тогда, в Афганистане… – как ни странно, с ним механик спокойно реагировал на этот пункт своей биографии. – Ты скучал по своей родине, по дому?  
До Магнуса вот ностальгия добралась только сейчас, стоило лишь оказаться слишком близко к прошлой жизни.  
– Не знаю. Я как-то даже не задумывался. Не до того было, я ведь планировал вернуться. Хотя нет, я вспоминал. Нью-Йорк. Все-таки, я там родился, да и веду себя, наверное, соответствующе. Шумный и неубиваемый, – Старк издал смешок. – Хандришь по прошлому?  
– Наверное. Как-то глупо – жизнь-то у меня тогда была унылая.  
Мартинссон поежился, вспоминая свое «жилищное соглашение, секс прилагается».  
– Но это была твоя жизнь, а то, что было, того не отнять.  
– Как ты успешно скрывал, что под алкоголем в тебе просыпается мудрец, – Магнус пихнул Старка в бок локтем осторожно, чтобы не пролить на механика еще и свое шампанское.  
– Я тут, между прочим, гений не просто так! – притворно оскорбился Тони, приобнимая Мартинссона за плечи одной рукой. – Знаешь что? После Рождества мы отправляемся в Истад!  
Часы по телевизору забили полночь, и бокалы с шампанским мелодично звякнули друг о друга.  
– За ностальгию!

***

Жиденький снег даже не хрустел под подошвами ботинок, но вся растительность была припорошена белыми шапками, а елочки в витринах и прямо на улицах гостеприимно светились разноцветными огоньками. Рождество минуло, но вся Европа пребывала в постпраздничном радушии, и Истад не был исключением.  
Был уже полдень, но на улицах было практически пусто – ни людей, ни машин. Мартинссон припарковал мотоцикл в начале улице, и теперь они шли с Тони рука об руку по улице, на которой он жил последние несколько лет, перед тем, как перебраться в Штаты.  
– Ты ведь продал квартиру, да?  
– Продал.  
– И правильно. Видок так себе, без обид.  
Какие уж там обиды. Магнус и сам скорее отстраненно смотрел на свое прошлое, совершенно не желая к нему возвращаться. Почти весь этот квартал занимали студенты и молодые семьи. Жилье здесь было дешевым, тесным и не самым качественным.  
Они остановились перед небольшим кирпичным красным домиком на две квартиры. Агда и он сам жили на втором этаже. На Рождество они обычно вешали на стену большую еловую лапу вместо того, чтобы ставить елку. Теперь в окне красовалась пара маленьких искусственных елей в конфетах-тросточках.  
– Да уж, и смотреть-то не на что, – признал Мартинссон. – Но после того, как ты не спал сорок восемь часов и почти две трети из них провел за компьютером – нет ничего милее проскрипеть по ступенькам на второй этаж и отключиться, – неизвестно, кстати, еще, что скрипит: ступеньки или ты сам.  
Магнус засмеялся. Курт гонял его иногда беспощадно, но оно того стоило. Со времен, как Валландер работал в Истаде, на их отделе ни разу не повисал не пойманный серийник, что уже говорило о многом. И Магнус гордился тем, что он принадлежал к этому, и тем, что Курт признал в нем достойного детектива, а не надоедливого мальчишку, каким Мартинссон чувствовал себя большую часть времени, работая под началом знаменитого старшего инспектора.  
Магнус посильнее натянул шапку – подул влажный, холодный ветер с моря.  
– Кажется, не так у меня и много прошлого. Есть смысл съездить только в еще одно место.  
Вернувшись к мотоциклу, они отправились к набережной. Действительно, что еще было у Магнуса Мартинссона настоящего, кроме работы?  
В участке, как обычно было много народу, мелкая суета, говор… Магнус и не помнил, когда в последний раз слышал так много шведской речи одновременно. Казалось, будто он сам сейчас и не вспомнит, но слова сами находили дорогу обратно, а объятья сами раскрывались навстречу знакомым лицам.  
Эбба чуть не выронила чашку от радости, завидев его в приемной, и даже выскочила из-за ресепшена, чтобы обнять. К великому удивлению Мартинссона, Старк просто следовал за ним по пятам, улыбаясь, здороваясь на шведском, но никак не комментировал происходящее. И так – до самого отдела.  
Вокруг было много новых молодых (и не очень) ребят, но три лица Мартинссон признал сразу: Курт, Найберг и, неожиданно, Линда. В форме. Он сам не помнит, что говорил им, помнит только, как тепло его встречали бывшие коллеги, как они радовались и поминали праздничные чудеса. Благо, никому уже не надо было пояснять, кто такой Тони, хоть тот почти и не участвовал в разговоре.  
Но через пару часов они вместе покинули, наконец, управление, возвращаясь к своему транспортному средству. Через час их самолет будет готов к вылету из Стурупа.  
Только когда холодный воздух уже разбивался о щитки их шлемов, непривычно тихий последние часы Старк заговорил:  
– Как ты? – он сжал на его боку ладонь, но скорее просто ободряюще – датчики в шлемах давали возможность разговаривать во время поездки.  
– Я… – Магнус задумался на секунду, как обозвать то, что он чувствует теперь, после того, как сделал то, что, наверное, стоило сделать давно. Наконец, нужное слово всплыло в голове само собой: – Чувствую себя целым. А ты молчал…  
– Это твой квест, дарлинг. Я, конечно, редкостный эгоист, но не собираюсь отнимать у тебя то, что по праву твое и только твое.  
– Правда? – переспросил Магнус неверяще, но больше игриво.  
– Ну, только если за это не причитается какое-нибудь интересное наказание, конечно.  
Мартинссон был уверен, что Тони ему подмигнул.  
Ничего-ничего, это сейчас Старк его дразнит, щипая за бок через плотную мотоциклетную куртку, но до ЛА лететь ох как много времени. А куда Тони с подводной… самолета? Правильно, никуда.  
За спиной Магнуса остался Истад, грохочущие в шхерах металлически-синие волны и место, когда-то бывшее ему домом. Но дом – это вовсе не место на карте, и теперь Магнус знает, что сделал правильный выбор. Он будет помнить, он будет скучать, но ему не нужно будет возвращаться обратно – ведь теперь он на своем месте.


End file.
